La reine de la Glisse
by Titimaya
Summary: Entre envie et découragement il n'y a qu'un pas.. Quand tout dérape mais que le temps pense les blessures, on peut arriver à tout. Surtout avec cette petite brune qui ne lâchera pas l'affaire de si tôt. AU SwanQueen of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, Bonsoir une nouvelle Fic. Je tiens à vous dire que la suite de Rikers ne va pas tarder à arriver. La fin d'Au prix d'un rebond également. Et que le prochain chapitre de Mill's Bakery est quasiment achevé.**

 **Donc nous voici dans un autre élément que j'espère vous apprécierez. Désolé pour les fautes et bonne lecture.**

* * *

C _omme chaque matin je me réveille de bonne humeur. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je ne vous répondrez pas. Je prends juste la vie du bon côté et m'efforce d'avancer._  
 _Je rejoins la cuisine où mes œufs se disputent dans la poêle. Mon café chaud est déjà sur la table attendant patiemment que je m'abreuve de lui. Je m'installe, attrape la tasse et la porte à mes lèvres bercée par la chansonnette que pousse mon hôte._

\- Bien le bonjour ma chérie. Me dit il tout en me disposant mon petit déjeuner devant moi.

\- ' Lu.

\- Emma tu pourrais être plus loquace le matin.

\- Merci ´pa pour les œufs.

\- De rien.

\- J'ai une réunion au conseil ce soir je risques de ne pas être rentré pour souper.

\- Pas de problème, de toute façon je dois m'entraîner, j'ai une compétition dans un mois.

\- Ne te mets pas la pression poussin.

\- Je dois y arriver..tu comprends?

\- Ne te mets pas en danger c'est tout ce que je te demandes.

\- Pas de problème. Je dois y aller moi aussi si je ne veux être en retard en cours. J'ai un examen ce matin.

\- Tu as révisé j'espère !

\- Mouai t'inquiètes pas pour moi. A plus.

 _Je me couvre convenablement, attrape mon sac avant de sortir et de rejoindre mon lycée._  
 _Le temps est clément aujourd'hui, les quelques rayons de soleil me réchauffe la peau. Je n'ai qu'une vingtaine de minutes de marche avant d'y arriver. Je profite de ce paysage magnifique tout le long de mon parcours. J'aime cette sensation de liberté. Ce mélange d'odeur que peut nous offrir la nature même en cette période. Cette montagne qui nous domine, et cette neige qui est pour moi salvatrice._  
 _Perdue dans ma bulle, je ne remarque pas cette furie brune aux mèches rouges qui me rentre dedans._

\- Hey Swany toujours dans la lune !

\- Ouai Rubs, c'est le seul endroit où tu n'y es pas.

\- Aouch, de bon matin tu ne perds pas le rythme.. Bref t'as entendu la nouvelle.

\- Non, qu'y a t'il de nouveau et d'aussi existant dans notre charmante bourgade pour te mettre dans un tel état?

\- Robinson à quitté la ville!

\- Et donc en quoi dois je m'extasier?

\- Oh fais pas ta Rabat joie et avoues que tu es contente que ce prof ne soit plus là .

\- Nope...Je l'aimais bien.

\- Oh arrête ton charabia.

\- Donc?

\- Donc..il est parti sans laisser aucune adresse. Le dirlo à trouvé sa lettre de démission ce matin.

\- Et?

\- Du coup on a pas cours de l'après midi,plus de sous directeur et surtout ils ne savent pas s'il va y avoir un remplaçant.

\- Donc au final,la seule bonne nouvelle là dedans, c' est que je vais pouvoir m'entraîner toute l'après midi.

\- Ouai ou sinon on peut faire du shopping.

\- Rub's sérieux j'apprécie vraiment mais je dois m'entraîner si je veux y arriver.

\- Tu crois vraiment que tu as une chance contre Belle et son équipe?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais une chose est sûr si je ne m'entraîne pas plus je n'aurais aucune chance !

 **DRIIIIING**

 _La sonnerie nous annonce le début de notre première période , je me dirige donc en classe avec mon amie._  
 _Il est vrai que j'essaie d'être studieuse. D'habitude j'y arrive allègrement mais je ne fais que penser à cette maudite compétition. Je ne prends aucunes notes et me trace plus ou moins l'enchaînement parfait que je devrais réaliser._  
 _Seul bémol, dans mon enchaînement j'intègres une figure qui est tout à fait possible sur le papier et quasiment irréalisable sur mon snow. Je souffle de désespoir, je ne vais pas y arriver..._  
 _La matinée avalée, je ne prends pas le temps de rejoindre le self pour me rassasier et file directement chez moi pour m'équiper._

 _Une fois sur la piste d'entrainement je m'échauffe un peu, planche à mes cotés et visualise ce qui sera la scène de mes enchainements. Je profite du temps que j'ai pour m'attaquer directement au half pipe._

 _Je m'élance à l'intérieur du rouleau depuis le coté droit du coping. J'essaye de prendre un maximum de vitesse en largeur afin de remonter en cuillère vers le coté opposé. Ma vitesse n'est pas encore assez élevée et mon saut donc très basique. Je ne désespère pas je ne suis qu'au début de mon entraînement. Afin d'optimiser et d'augmenter ma vitesse, je me penche plus en avant en pensant bien à rentrer ma tête dans mes épaules. Je peux enfin réaliser un petit 180, mais ma retombée n'est pas extraordinaire vu que je finis le cul par terre._

 _Je me défixe et repars à la conquête du pipe. Toute l'après midi j'enchaine les sauts, les rotations et surtout les gamelles. Je suis exténuée et pense arrêter, mais je suis tenter par une dernière descente. Pour la première fois de la journée je le sens bien. Mes sauts ne sont pas très hauts donc pas très aux points mais j'ai encore du temps pour m'améliorer. Mon final qui je pense peut passer se résulte à nouveau par une chute, mais cette fois ci celle là est accompagné d'un rire narquois, que je reconnaitrais entre mille. Belle French, et son équipe sont devant moi à rire de mon entêtement._

\- Swan ! il serait peut être judicieux que tu laisses ta place à des professionnels .

\- Le pipe est à tout le monde à ce que je sache.

\- Tu n'auras jamais le niveau adéquate pour la prochaine compétition. Il reste quoi un mois, et les qualifications sont pour dans trois semaines. Lâches l'affaire Swan, il vaut mieux pour toi.

 _Je ne réponds pas et rejoins mon travail passablement énervée. Au fond de moi je sais qu'elle à raison. Depuis la mort de « ma mère », je ne suis plus bonne à rien. Le diner dans lequel je travailles appartient à la grand mère de Ruby. Je suis censé commencer à 18h30 et il est déjà 19h00 quand j'en franchis les portes._

 _Le restaurant est plein à craquer, Ruby court partout et Granny tente de calmer les gens qui commencent à perdre patience. Je me dépêche de rejoindre les cuisines en sachant pertinemment ce qui m'attend._

\- Emma ! tu es encore en retard pour la troisième fois cette semaine. Me dit elle en rentrant dans les cuisines.

\- Je sais je suis désolé Granny.

\- Tu resteras après ton service nous devons discuter.

\- Tres bien. Lui dis je sans grande conviction.

 _Mon « père » n'apprécie guère que je pratiques un sport dangereux d'après lui. Il refuse donc catégoriquement de me payer quoi que ce soit en rapport avec le Snowboard. Mon seul moyen est donc de gagner mon propre argent afin de satisfaire pleinement ma passion._

 _22h sonne et le coup de feu est passé. Les gens en ont eu pour leur argent. Je m'installe à la plonge et commence le nettoyage des retours de salle. la tête dans le guidon je n'entends pas la personne se rapprocher de moi. Je sens une main se poser sur ma taille. Je souffle un grand coup et la retire prestement._

\- Killian ! Arrêtes veux tu .

\- Mais je n'en ai pas envie Amour.

\- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça, je ne suis pas ton… amour… eurk.

\- Pourquoi tant de dégout dans tes phrases.

\- J _e ne t'aime pas comme tu le souhaiterais, il n'y auras jamais rien entre toi et moi tu devrais enfin te faire à l'idée._

\- Mais comment peux tu en être certaine, tu n'as jamais mangé de ce pain là.

\- Je suis GAY, tu le sais, tout le monde le sait et je ne mangerais jamais de ce pain là comme tu dis.

\- Sérieusement Emma, je peux te montrer que tu te trompes sur toute la ligne.

\- Killian s'il te plait.

\- Ok j'abdiques, j'arrêtes d'être lourd avec ça. Mais accepterais tu de rester ami avec moi?

\- On se connait depuis tout petit, bien sûr que tu restes mon ami, mais arrêtes de me tourner autour.

\- Promis ma belle. Aller je te laisses j'ai finis mon service.

\- Ok bonne soirée.

\- A toi aussi. Et euh..bon courage Granny arrive.

\- OK.

 _Il ne faut que dix secondes après le départ de Killian pour entendre la voix froide et morne de cette gentille dame._

\- Emma ?

\- Oui.

\- Installes toi. Me dit elle en me montrant les tabourets de bar situés près de la sortie de secours.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe avec toi ces derniers temps?

\- Je suis désolé Granny, ça ne se reproduira plus je t'en fais la promesse.

\- Tu me l'as déjà promis, et tu n'arrives pas à te tenir ta parole. Je sais que cela ne te ressemble pas.. Dis moi ce qu'il se passe.

\- Je.. C'est cette compétition qui me trotte dans la tête. Je m'entraines dix fois plus que d'habitude et je n'y arrives pas. Je suis désolé j'en perds la notion du temps quand je suis sur ma planche.

\- Ok, tres bien. Nous sommes au milieu de la saison et tu sais que c'est à ce moment la que je fais le plus de chiffre. Si tu veux te consacrer entièrement à cette compétition, tu dois faire un choix. Je suis désolé mais il ne va plus être possible pour toi de travailler au diner.

\- Non… Granny je t'en pris laisse moi une dernière chance.

\- Non Emma je suis désolé. Voici ton chèque.

\- Je remercie tout de même la vieille dame, pour tout et quitte le restaurant. Décidément cette journée était vraiment pourrie. Je sors par l'arrière boutique , et rejoins ma maison située non loin de là.

 _Perdue dans mes pensées comme à mon habitude, je rentre dans une personne. C'est le cul par terre que je retrouves mes idées._

\- Oh je suis vraiment désolé, avec ce carton je ne t'ai pas vu arriver.

 _Une main se tend pour m'aider. Dans la nuit et surtout dans une ruelle je n'ai pas vraiment vu dans qui j'étais entré. Sa main douce et chaude m'attrape et m'aide à me relever. C'est à ce moment là que je la vois elle. Comme dirais ton quand le temps s'arrête « un ange passe ». Elle me fait revenir réellement à la réalité en passant plusieurs fois sa main devant mes yeux.._

\- Hey.. tu vas bien ?

\- Heu..oui..oui.. désolé.

\- Non c'est de ma faute, je ne t'ai pas vu arriver.

\- C'est pas grave.

\- Oh mon dieu mais tu saignes.

\- Rien de grave lui dis je à nouveau. Sans avoir remarqué la dite blessure.

\- Suis moi je vais te soigner c'est la moindre des choses.

\- Non ne t'inquiètes pas heu..

\- Régina.. Je m'appelle Régina..

\- Enchanté Régina moi c'est Emma.

\- Non, je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça, suis moi. Dit elle tout en ramassant son carton.

E _lle lâche ma main et le froid me saisi. Pourtant j'y suis habituée. J'ai grandis dans la vallée. Je retrouve les pieds sur terre, et cherche des yeux ma planche. Quand je la vois mes espoirs d'une quelconque victoire disparaissent. Dans ma chute celle ci c'est brisée contre le rebord du trottoir. J'attrape les deux morceaux et sens une larme qui glisse sur ma joue. Maintenant c'est fini._

\- Emma tu viens ?

\- Non désolé. Dis je avant de prendre la fuite comme une voleuse.

J _'arrive chez moi en pleure et monte directement dans ma chambre. La journée à était longue et forte en émotions. Je m'endors rapidement._

 _Le lendemain matin je suis à nouveau réveillée par une douce odeur d'oeufs brouillés. Mais la pensée positive du jour c'est vite envolée quand je vois l'état de ma planche. Je prends une longue douche et m'habilles rapidement pour ne pas être en retard. Je descends enfin dans ma cuisine où mon père m'attend un café à la main._

\- Bonjour Emma.

\- 'Jour.

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

\- Et que veux tu me dire ? lui dis je un air de défit sur le visage. Car je sais déjà de ce qu'il va me parler.

\- Je sais que tu as perdu ton travail hier.

\- J'avais oublié que tu savais tout.

\- Exactement je suis le maire de la ville et par conséquence je suis au courant de tout. Maintenant que tu n'as plus ton travail, tu ne pourras donc plus te payer tes accessoires pour ton hobbies. Je veux donc qu'enfin tu te replonges dans les études et que tu décroches ton passage haut la main dans la classe supérieur.

\- Tu comprendras jamais rien de toute façon !

\- Ne me manques pas de respect jeune fille je suis toujours ton père et tu es encore sous mon toit.

\- Mon père ? Vraiment es tu sûr de vouloir mettre le sujet sur le tapis?

\- De quoi tu parles?

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent Tonton !

\- De.. Emma ! Je t'interdis reste ici.

\- Non j'ai cours et plus rien à te dire par la même occasion. Je récupérerais mes affaires ce soir…

\- Emma arretes ! où tu vas aller tu es encore au lycée.

\- J'irais n'importe où tant que tu n'es pas là à me vendre tes mièvreries et me faire croire autant de conneries depuis toutes ces années. Je sais que je ne suis pas ta fille, je t'enlèves cette surcharge inutile.

\- Non Emma !

\- Laisse moi. Dis je avant de quitter ce qui fut ma maison autre fois.

 _Je pleures de tout mon saoules et décides de rejoindre le bahut en marchant, même si je suis pour une fois en avance pour prendre mon bus. J'ai besoin d'évacuer tout ce que je retiens depuis tant d'années. Je passes devant une des maisons voisines et entends mon nom être prononcé par cette même voix qui hier m'a transportée._

\- Emma ?

\- J'ai pas le temps dis je sans lui laisser le temps de s'approcher de moi.

\- Emma, je...attends moi..

\- Fous moi la paix c'est pas le moment. Lui dis je méchamment.

J _e n'ai même pas envie de rejoindre le lycée. Je me mets à courir pour rejoindre le seul coin où je sais que personne ne viendra m'emmerder. Arrivée en haut de ma colline préféré, je surplombe entièrement la ville. Je respire à fond et laisse mes sanglots disparaitrent peu à peu._

\- Emma ?

\- Pas moyen d'être tranquille ! Dis je avant de me retourner pour tomber sur une magnifique brune, aux yeux pétillants et aux joues rougies par l'effort.

\- Tu as pleuré ?

\- Bravo Sherlock ! Dis je de façon cynique.

\- Je peux m'assoir ?

\- Vas y la vallé ne m'appartient pas!

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

\- En quoi cela te concerne? Dis je avant de tourner mon regard vers elle. Je ne la pensais pas si proche. Mon souffle se coupe au fur et à mesure que je la regarde. C'est une très belle fille, magnifique même et je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle m'a suivie jusqu'ici. Elle ne me connait même pas.

\- Je te poses juste la question. Je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es là pour t'excuser.. Et puis d'ailleurs d'ou tu sors je ne t'ai jamais vu auparavant?

\- C'est une longue histoire.. Mes parents ont divorcés ma mère à eu ma garde, et me voila débarquer ici en milieu d'année où la seule personne que je connais me déteste déjà.

\- Je ne te détestes pas..

\- Qui à dit que je parlais de toi? Me dit elle en souriant.

\- T'es forte, très forte lui dis je en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Tu souris c'est déjà ça.

\- Ouai.. Et sinon tu n'as pas peur de louper ton premier jour de lycée.

\- Je me ferais juste enguirlander par ma mère.

\- Tu sais vu l'heure on a louper que la première période, on peut toujours éviter un drame en rentrant chez toi ce soir.

\- Certes. Je ne vais pas refuser de rejoindre le lycée pour limiter la punition que j'aurais à mon retour.

\- Aller viens on repasse vite fait par chez moi pour récupérer mon scooter.

\- Ok je te suis.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard nous arrivons devant chez moi. Il est vrai que de la route on ne voit pas vraiment ma maison ce qui la laisse un peu bouche bée devant la demeure imposante._

\- Et bien tes parents gagnent bien leur vie.

\- Mouai, attends moi là je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

J _e profite de ce temps pour remonter dans ma chambre et faire mon sac. Je récupère un max d'affaires que je pourrais laisser dans mon casier et que je récupérerais ce soir après la fermeture du lycée._

 _J'attrape le reste de ma planche et rejoins le garage. Je positionne mon sac de fringue et ma planche dans le coffre sous la selle et sors l'engin._

\- Wouah.. Quand tu parlais de scooter je ne voyais pas vraiment ce genre de machine. Je pensais à un scooter comme dans les villes.

\- On est à la montagne ma belle c'est mon scooter des neiges. Tu montes? lui dis je en lui lançant un casque.

 _Elle monte derrière moi, et s'accroche à ma taille. Que j'aime cette sensation. J'enclenche le démarreur et nous voilà parties en direction du lycée, en traversant la vallée par la foret. Nous ne mettons qu'une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver et sommes attendus par le directeur et une femme que je ne connais pas._

 _Je me garre à l'emplacement prévu pour les scooters. La brune me tend le casque. Nous rejoignons les deux personnes sur les marches de l'établissement._

\- Melle Swan quelle chance de vous voir ici.

\- Monsieur Wells, la chance est partagée.

\- Qu'elle insolence jeune fille ! reprend la grande brune à ses cotés.

\- On se connait ? Lui dis je une lueur de défit dans le regard.

\- Non mais je sais déjà que les fréquentations de ma fille démarrent mal !

J _e me retournes vers la brune à mes cotés qui jette son regard vers le sol comme apeurée de ce qu'il va se passer par la suite._

\- C'est ta mère ?

 _Elle ne laisse pas le temps à la petite brune de me répondre qu'elle reprend._

\- Je suis Cora Mills la nouvelle sous directrice de l'établissement. Melle Swan, je pense que monsieur Wells est d'accord avec moi pour engager une exclusion à votre égard pour insolence et insubordination.

\- Hein quoi ?!

\- Je pense que vous avez bien entendue. Etre la fille de Monsieur le maire ne vous met pas au dessus des lois qui régit cet établissement.

\- Wells sérieux vous allez la laisser m'exclure?

\- Emma je suis désolé mais la décision à était prise . J'ai eu ton père au téléphone ce matin qui m'a affirmé qu'a la moindre écartade nous aurons le droit mon adjointe ou moi de t'en faire payer les conséquences.

\- Putain c'est le bouquet ! Vous pouvez pas me virer comme ça. J'accepte d'être collée tout les soirs s'ils le faut mais ne me virez pas.

\- N'en faites pas toute une montagne jeune fille. J'ai déjà lu votre dossier et vous n'êtes pas à votre premier retard ou premier manquement au règlement. Et je ne compte pas les heures de colles que vous avez effectué. Je pense qu'une heure de colle supplémentaire ne changera en rien le comportement de délinquante que vous avez. Peut être que la enfin vous finirez par comprendre et rentrerez dans le moule.

\- Allez vous faire foutre. dis je avant de repartir en direction de mon scooter.

 _Alors que je me dirige vers mon engin j'entends la brune parler à la femme._

\- Mère vous ne pouvez pas. Si elle est en retard c'est entièrement de ma faute. J'ai raté mon bus ce matin et je ne savais pas vraiment comment me rendre ici. Je vous rappelle qu'on est arrivées qu'hier soir et que je ne connais pas cette ville. Je n'ai aucuns repères. Je mérite d'être punie.

\- Elle manque de respect à tout le monde c'est un délinquante Régina, je ne peux accepter.

\- Mère je vous en prie c'est entièrement de ma faute. Collez moi si vous le souhaitez mais ne la virez pas.

\- Tu causeras ma perte Régina…

\- Melle Swan revenez je vous prie.

 _Je suis un peu surprise et reviens sur mes pas._

\- Je vous laisse la journée en retenue, vous rédigerez un essai de 4 pages pour vous excuser de votre comportement, et pour réfléchir à la question de votre avenir. Vous pouvez remercier ma fille. Cela sera la seule fois que je laisserais passer à votre égard. Maintenant rejoignez la salle de retenue. Régina suis moi je t'accompagnes en classe.

\- oui mère.

 _Wells me regarde un air dépité sur le visage._

\- Emma je suis désolé, mais cette femme est une coriace.

\- A priori non, vu que sa fille l'a fait plier.

\- Elle doit avoir un charme qui envoute sa mère et la rend docile. Aller file en retenue.

\- Oui monsieur.

 _Midi sonne et je n'ai pas réussie à écrire une seule ligne. Je quitte la salle et me dirige vers les toilettes afin de me rafraîchir. Un peu d'eau sur mon visage, je suis bousculée par Belle et sa horde._

\- Qu'est ce que tu me veux French?

\- Moi rien. Je suis joyeuse aujourd'hui. J'ai appris que tu étais collée toute la journée et que tu ne pouvais pas participer à la prochaine compétition, vu que tu as lamentablement cassé ce bout de bois que tu appelais planche.

\- Vas te faire foutre French !

\- Oh que d'injures. Pauvre petite orpheline.

 _Cela en est trop pour moi. Je fonce sur la jeune fille afin de lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute, mais suis retenue par les trois pimbêches qui l'accompagne. Et en bon retour de bâton c'est moi qui prend une dérouillée. Je suis ensuite jetée sur le sol comme une mal propre. Elles quittent les toilettes en rigolant. Ma vue est un peu brouillée, mais je sens deux bras fort me relever._

\- Emma ça va?

\- Encore toi ?

\- Que veux tu je crois que nos chemins sont destinés à se croiser sans cesse.

\- Ouai..

\- Mon dieu mais qui sont ces filles?

\- Personne.

\- En tout cas « personne » t'a bien amochée.

\- C'est rien.

\- Arrêtes tu as le visage en sang. Laisses moi te soigner.

\- Je vais passer un peu d'eau dessus ça ira.

\- Oh non jeune fille, tu vas pas y échapper comme hier soir.

\- Tu ressembles à ta mère dois je avoir peur... d'où tu sors Régina ?

\- Je te l'ai dis je viens d'arriver en ville.

\- Non mais en deux jours je n'ai l'impression que de te croiser. Je n'ai même pas encore vus mes amis.

\- Le destin ne cherche pas plus loin. Je sais que c'est pas top mais assies toi sur le lavabo je vais nettoyer tes plaies.

J _e m'installe et me laisse donc faire par ma sauveuse. Elle éponge le sang de mon visage. Je me perds à contempler ses yeux, sa bouche. La seule envie qui me traverse à cet instant c'est embrasser cette jeune fille. Je suis littéralement sous son charme. Alors que je me rapproche de son visage, ma main dans ces boucles brunes. Elle ne bouge plus sa main toujours suspendue près de mon visage. Je me rapproche pour l'embrasser. Je peux voir dans ces yeux qu'elle n'attend que ça que je fasse le premier pas. Mes lèvres à quelques millimètres à peine, la porte s'ouvre dans un fracas assourdissant nous faisant sursauter par la même occasion._

\- Voilà je crois que ça ira. Reprend elle, comme si ce qui allait se passer n'allait pas en fait ce passer.

\- Putain Swan je te cherches partout !

\- Je suis là Rub's. Dis je en ne quittant pas des yeux Régina qui semble gênée par la situation et qui se lave les mains avant de quitter les toilettes sans un mot.

\- J'ai l'impression que j'ai interrompue quelque chose je me trompe?

\- Non…

\- Et qui est cette jeune bombe?

\- Personne pour toi Rub's.

\- Putain Swany qui t'a mise dans un état pareil.

\- Me suis prise une porte.

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est cette salope de French.

\- Je ne dis rien, j'ai juste pris une porte.

\- Je voulais te voir par rapport au taf.

\- J'ai étais viré hier soir.

\- Je sais, je voulais m'excuser mais tu sais les temps sont dur et ma grand mère ne peut pas se permettre de jeter l'argent par les fenêtres.

\- T'inquiètes pas pour ça.

\- Tu as mangé ?

\- Non mais j'ai pas très faim. Je vais finir ma colle et rentrer me reposer.

\- Ok. A toute princesse.

\- A toute. Lui dis je avant de retourner en classe.

L _'apres midi passe très rapidement et j'ai enfin finis mon travail. Fière de moi je me diriges vers le bureau de Mills pour lui rendre mon devoir. Je m'installe sur une chaise attenante au bureau du proviseur adjoint et attends patiemment que celle ci ouvre sa porte. Deux heures plus tard la brune sort de son bureau, sa sacoche à la main._

\- Melle Swan , que faites vous encore ici ? Ne devriez pas être chez vous entouré de vos parents?

\- Je tenais à vous rendre mon devoir et à m'excuser de vive voix pour mon comportement de ce matin.

\- Je vous remercie jeune fille mais j'aimerais qu'à l'avenir vous ne fréquentiez pas ma Régina.

\- Vous avez peur de quelques chose ?

\- Je ne veux pas que ma fille entache sa réputation avec une petite délinquante comme vous.

\- Je pourrais très bien vous rentrez dedans, mais je ne le ferais pas. Je ne suis pas une délinquante. Si vous avez lu mon dossier vous devriez savoir que la femme que j'ai toujours considérée comme ma mère et qui est morte il y a moins d'un an n'était en réalité que ma tante. Et que votre Maire, n'est autre que mon oncle. Alors veuillez excuser mon comportement, j'ai eu un peu de mal à avaler la pilule autour de tout ces mensonges, et j'ai un peu dérapé.

\- Excusez moi Melle Swan, je ne savais pas.

\- Pour mes parents?

\- Installez vous. Me dit elle en me montrant à nouveau la chaise et en prenant appuie sur le bureau derrière elle.

\- Dans votre dossier il est juste stipulé que vous avez perdue votre mère il y a presque un an à la suite d'une tempête de neige. Et que suite à ce malheureux accident, vous avez un peu dérivée alors que vous étiez une bonne élève et une sportive appréciée de tous. Il est également stipulé que vous avez tout abandonné pour vous consacrez à ce sport de glisse. Que vous vous êtes renfermé sur vous même et que vous avez perdus la plupart de vos amies.

\- Whaouh.. A cette liste vous pouvez rajouter que mes parents ne le sont pas réellement.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser à cela?

\- En cherchant mon acte de naissance, pour m'inscrire à une compétition, j'ai découvert la supercherie. Je suis Emma Swan fille de Margaret et James Swan décédée tout les deux dans le crash de leur avion deux ans après ma naissance. J'ai étais adopté par Mary et David Swan à la suite d'une décision de justice. J'ai donc à nouveau perdue ma mère ou ma tante je ne sais même plus comment la définir …dans une avalanche qui à eu lieu une semaine après une grosse tempête de neige. Je dois vous avouer que je ne sais plus qui je suis vraiment. Je me suis disputée avec mon père…mon oncle je veux dire ce matin,e t je lui ai dis que je quittais la maison, que je ne voulais plus le voir… Qu'est ce que je vais devenir. Dis je la tête dans les bras commençant à sangloter.

\- Miss Swan.. commencez par rentrer chez vous et tout ira bien.

\- Non.. je ne peux pas.. je ne veux pas.

\- Vous devez être raisonnable et avoir une discussion entre adulte avec votre…hum avec monsieur Swan.

\- Je ne m'en sens pas prête. En tout cas merci de m'avoir écoutée.. et si vous pouviez ne pas parler de ce qu'il vient de se passer, je vous en serez reconnaissante.

\- Il va de soit.. Mais où allez vous passer la nuit?

\- Je vais me débrouiller.

\- Avant que vous ne partiez je tenais moi aussi à m'excuser et profitez en parce que je ne m'excuses jamais.

\- Merci madame Mills.

\- Vous savez Régina ne connait personne et si vous vouliez passer un peu de temps avec elle, devenir amie, je ne m'y opposerais pas.

\- Merci madame à demain.

\- A demain Miss Swan.

 _Je quitte le lycée le coeur plus léger et rejoins mon scooter. Je ne vais pas rentrer chez moi. J'attrape mon portable et essaie de joindre mon amie._

« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Ruby, laissez un message »

\- Et merde !

 _Je monte sur mon scooter et rejoins directement le diner, pour trouver mon amie._

* * *

 **Voilà pour le premier chapitre. Alors est ce que cela mérite une suite ou je le range avec mes essais infructueux.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des comms.**

 **Bisou à vous.**

 **T.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous. Merci pour vos commentaires et vos mises en favoris. Je vous adore.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _Le divorce de mes parents à enfin était prononcé. Ma mère ayant obtenue ma garde et par la même occasion un nouveau poste dans une autre région, je finis d'emballer le dernier carton de ma chambre. Un dernier regard vers toutes ces années. J'ai le coeur un peu lourd à l'idée de partir, mais je n'ai que 16 ans et n'ai pas vraiment le choix quand à la suite des événements._

\- Tu rêvasses ? _M'interpelles une voix que je ne connais que trop bien._

\- Je repenses juste à toutes ces années. J'y ai passé toute ma vie dans ces murs et je dois quitter tout ça… Mes amis, mes repères et toi..

 _La grande blonde se rapproche de moi et m'encercle de ce bras._

\- J'ai pas envie de te quitter Kat..

\- Moi non plus mais nous en avons déjà parlé. Ta mère à eu ta garde et tu ne peux donc pas rester ici en Floride.

\- Je sais mais je n'ai pas envie de te perdre.

\- Moi non plus, mais c'est comme ça.. C'est la vie. Je veux juste que tu saches que je t'aimerais toujours, que je n'oublierais jamais nos deux ans passés ensemble.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer à nouveau.. mon coeur t'appartiens Kat.. ne l'oublies jamais.

 _Je l'embrasse pour la dernière fois. Nous nous quittons comme ça en se promettant juste de se skyper le plus souvent possible, et surtout de ne pas s'oublier._

 _Alors que je rejoins ma mère qui m'attend déjà dans la voiture le coeur au bord des larmes, je jette un dernier regard sur ma vie._

\- En route ma chérie nous avons beaucoup de chemin.

\- Où allons nous mère ?

\- A l'opposé d'ici ma fille dans le Colorado.

\- Je vois, je vais troquer mes shorts par des doudounes et des boots.

\- Ne sois pas comme ça ma chérie.

\- Mais maman j'ai tout mes amis ici.

\- Oui je sais et tu as surtout Katerine. Tu sais ma fille j'accepte amplement qui tu es, que tu sois homosexuelle ne me dérange en rien, mais une chose est sûr je suis heureuse que tu quittes cette fille.

\- Maman !

\- Elle n'est pas pour toi, c'est un don juan au féminin, tu mérites tellement mieux. Et puis tu sais on va aller dans une petite vallée sympathique.

\- On va surtout se perdre dans les montagnes, loin de la ville.

\- Arrêtes de te faire le pire des scénarios, je suis sûr que tout ira bien.

\- J'en suis pas certaine. Vais je devoir cacher qui je suis?

\- Non, je ne te le demandes pas.

\- Mais tu... tu vas occuper un poste important, tu n'as pas peur des quand dira t'on?

\- Non.

\- Il y internet au moins?

\- Oui.

 _Le trajet et long, et j'alterne la prise de volant avec ma mère pour ne pas passer non plus une semaine entière sur la route. Nous mettons finalement presque deux jours pour arriver à destination. A première vue il s'agit d'une petite ville au coeur des montagnes. Il est vrai que le cadre est charmant mais je sens que je vais m'ennuyer pur et dur dans cette contrée._

\- Chérie, il est un peu tard et je dois dire que je ne connais pas vraiment la ville. Je dois être demain en poste et toi en classe. Que dirais tu pour une fois d'enfreindre notre régime et de se manger une bonne pizza.

\- Je dis que c'est la meilleure idée que tu es eu depuis longtemps.

 _Nous rejoignons le petit Diner du coin, où il semble que l'ensemble de la population c'est rejointe pour partager le repas. D'ailleurs celui ci est délicieux même pour de simples pizzas je me régale. Mais mon coeur est encore attaché à la Floride et je ne peux m'empêcher d'y repenser à nouveau._

\- Régina ne fais pas ça?

\- Quoi mère?

\- Arrêtes de penser à cette blondasse.

\- Mère… je n'y peux rien.

\- J'espère vraiment que tu rencontreras quelqu'un de bien ma chérie, une gentille fille de bonne famille qui ne t'attirera pas les mêmes ennuies qu'avec l'autre.

\- Tu ne l'as jamais aimé n'est ce pas?

\- Non.

\- Au moins tu es honnête...Maman le coin est perdu ici crois tu vraiment que je vais me trouver des occupations?

\- Bien sûr, il parait que se déroule ici chaque année une compétition de sport de glisse de très grande envergure. Tu pourrais peut être y aller.

\- Maman, je ne sais même pas skier.

\- Rien n'y personne ne t'empêches de prendre des cours.

\- On verra. Peut on aller dans notre maison je suis fatigué.

\- Bien sur je vais régler l'addition. Pourrais tu en attendant prendre le carton de nos déchets et le jeter à la benne. J'en ai vue une tout à l'heure en arrivant.

\- ok.

 _Il est prés de 22 h quand je rejoins la voiture pour attraper le carton. Je me dirige vers la dite benne en ne sachant pas trop où je mets les pieds et finis les deux fers en l'air en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire._

 _Je me relève rapidement et attrape la main de la jeune fille que j'ai renversé par inadvertance._

\- Hey.. tu vas bien ? _Lui demandais je._

\- Heu..oui..oui.. désolé.

\- Non c'est de ma faute, je ne t'ai pas vu arriver.

\- C'est pas grave.

\- Oh mon dieu mais tu saignes.

\- Rien de grave . _Me répond elle_

\- Suis moi je vais te soigner c'est la moindre des choses.

\- Non ne t'inquiètes pas heu..

\- Régina.. Je m'appelle Régina..

\- Enchanté Régina moi c'est Emma.

\- Non, je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça, suis moi. _Lui dis je tout en ramassant mon carton._

J _e lui lâche la main et ramasse mes déchets, avant de le jeter dans la benne à ordures à coté de moi._

\- Emma tu viens ? _Lui dis je._

\- Non désolé. _Dis elle avant de partir en courant._

J _'ai juste eu le temps de remarquer que j'avais casser ce qui semblait être une planche de surf. Il faudra que je lui en rachète une en dédommagement. Je retourne à la voiture la tête encore embrumée._

\- Et bien tu en as mis du temps.

\- Je.. j'ai renversé une jeune fille. Je lui ai cassé sa planche de surf je crois.

\- On dit snowboard ma fille, on est plus à la plage, on est à la montagne. Sais tu comment elle s'appelle?

\- Euh Emma je crois.

\- Très bien, je regarderais les dossiers des élèves demain et je chercherais cette jeune fille afin de lui rembourser les dégâts que tu as commis.

\- Je..ok.

\- Sais tu au moins à quoi elle ressemble ?

\- Elle est blonde avec de magnifiques yeux verts…

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est le portrait craché de Katerine Middas.

\- De qui ? lui dis je encore dans la lune.

\- Je vais devoir vraiment remercier cette jeune fille pour qu'elle est réussie à te faire oublier si rapidement l'autre blonde.

 _Je souffle un bon coup comme pour lui montrer ma désapprobation à sa petite pique. Mais dans un sens elle n'a pas tord. Je n'ai pas pensé une seule fois à Kat en voyant cette jeune fille. Mon dieu j'ai craqué littéralement en peu de temps. Je dois être folle, je ne vois que cette explication._

 _La nuit est courte et le réveil est rude, pourtant je me prépare à entamer ma première journée de classe. J'ai l'estomac dans les talons. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé arriver comme ça quelque part comme un cheveux sur la soupe. J'appréhende beaucoup les gens du coin, moi qui viens de la ville._

 _Ma mère est delà partie au lycée et ne m'a laissé qu'un petit mot avec de l'argent de poche pour mon déjeuner._

« Ne rates pas ton bus. Maman. »

 _Je sors prestement de ma maison et rejoins le trottoir pour essayer de retrouver l'arrêt de bus que j'ai repéré hier soir en arrivant. A ma grande surprise un belle blonde me passe juste devant au même moment_.

\- Emma ?

\- J'ai pas le temps me répond elle rapidement.

\- Emma, je...attends moi..

\- Fous moi la paix c'est pas le moment. Me dit elle méchamment, les yeux rougis.

 _Cependant je m'accroche et la suis en remarquant qu'elle commence à prendre la fuite en courant. Le bus se rapproche et je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend de traverser et de la suivre aussi rapidement que possible en sachant que je peux la perdre à tout moment de vue et que je ne connais rien ici. Je la retrouve quelques minutes plus tard assise à meme le rebord de la falaise. J'ai peur de la déranger mais en même temps je ne suis même pas sûr de retrouver mon chemin seule. A part des arbres je ne sais plus par où repartir, je n'ai aucuns repères. Je tente une approche toujours haletante de ma course improvisée._

\- Emma ?

\- Pas moyen d'être tranquille !

\- Tu as pleuré ?

\- Bravo Sherlock ! _Dis elle de façon cynique._

\- Je peux m'assoir ?

\- Vas y la vallée ne m'appartient pas!

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

\- En quoi cela te concerne? _Me dis elle en plongeant son regard émeraude au fonde mes yeux. Je suis entièrement sous son charme mais pour pas perdre la face je réponds à sa demande._

\- Je te poses juste la question. Je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es là pour t'excuser.. Et puis d'ailleurs d'ou tu sors je ne t'ai jamais vu auparavant?

\- C'est une longue histoire.. Mes parents ont divorcés ma mère à eu ma garde, et me voila débarquer ici en milieu d'année où la seule personne que je connais me déteste déjà.

\- Je ne te détestes pas..

\- Qui à dit que je parlais de toi? _Lui dis je le sourire aux lèvres pour détendre l'atmosphère._

\- T'es forte, très forte . _Me dit elle dans un magnifique sourire._

\- Tu souris c'est déjà ça.

\- Ouai.. Et sinon tu n'as pas peur de louper ton premier jour de lycée.

\- Je me ferais juste enguirlander par ma mère.

\- Tu sais vu l'heure on a louper que la première période, on peut toujours éviter un drame en rentrant chez toi ce soir.

\- Certes. Je ne vais pas refuser de rejoindre le lycée pour limiter la punition que j'aurais à mon retour.

\- Aller viens on repasse vite fait par chez moi pour récupérer mon scooter.

\- Ok je te suis.

 _Sa demeure est vraiment magnifique je reste bouche bée devant tant de beauté. Je ne pensais pas trouver ceci dans ce petit patelin. Apres avoir récupérer son scooter qui à ma grande surprise est un scooter des neiges nous rejoignons le lycée et c'est à ce moment là que je sens que les ennuis ne font que commencer. Ma mère se tient droite comme un i le visage fermé près d'un homme qui doit être son chef je suppose. Nous nous approchons d'un pas que je trouve lent vers les marche du lycée._

\- Melle Swan quelle chance de vous voir ici. _Lance l'homme que j'identifie rapidement comme le proviseur._

\- Monsieur Wells, la chance est partagée.

\- Qu'elle insolence jeune fille ! _reprend ma mère. Que les ennuis commencent._

\- On se connait ? _Lui dit elle sans se démonter_

\- Non mais je sais déjà que les fréquentations de ma fille démarrent mal !

 _Je sens déjà son regard me transpercer de toute part_

\- C'est ta mère ? _Me demande t'elle. Cependant je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que ma charmante mère le fait à ma place_

\- Je suis Cora Mills la nouvelle sous directrice de l'établissement. Melle Swan, je pense que monsieur Wells est d'accord avec moi pour engager une exclusion à votre égard pour insolence et insubordination.

\- Hein quoi ?!

\- Je pense que vous avez bien entendue. Etre la fille de Monsieur le maire ne vous met pas au dessus des lois qui régit cet établissement.

\- Wells sérieux vous allez la laisser m'exclure?

\- Emma je suis désolé mais la décision à était prise . J'ai eu ton père au téléphone ce matin qui m'a affirmé qu'a la moindre écartade nous aurons le droit mon adjointe ou moi de t'en faire payer les conséquences.

\- Putain c'est le bouquet ! Vous pouvez pas me virer comme ça. J'accepte d'être collée tout les soirs s'ils le faut mais ne me virez pas.

\- N'en faites pas toute une montagne jeune fille. J'ai déjà lu votre dossier et vous n'êtes pas à votre premier retard ou premier manquement au règlement. Et je ne compte pas les heures de colles que vous avez effectué. Je pense qu'une heure de colle supplémentaire ne changera en rien le comportement de délinquante que vous avez. Peut être que la enfin vous finirez par comprendre et rentrerez dans le moule.

\- Allez vous faire foutre. _dit elle avant de s'éloigner._

 _Je ne peux pas laisser passer je tente le tout pour le tout et fait face à ma mère. Je sais qu'en public elle ne veut pas que je la tutoies et surtout pas dans l'établissement qu'elle co-dirige. Alors je respecte cela et m'adresse à elle._

\- Mère vous ne pouvez pas. Si elle est en retard c'est entièrement de ma faute. J'ai raté mon bus ce matin et je ne savais pas vraiment comment me rendre ici. Je vous rappelle qu'on est arrivées qu'hier soir et que je ne connais pas cette ville. Je n'ai aucuns repères. Je mérite d'être punie.

\- Elle manque de respect à tout le monde c'est un délinquante Régina, je ne peux accepter.

\- Mère je vous en prie c'est entièrement de ma faute. Collez moi si vous le souhaitez mais ne la virez pas.

\- Tu causeras ma perte Régina…

\- Melle Swan revenez je vous prie.

 _La jeune blonde le regard interrogateur revient vers nous._

\- Je vous laisse la journée en retenue, vous rédigerez un essai de 4 pages pour vous excuser de votre comportement, et pour réfléchir à la question de votre avenir. Vous pouvez remercier ma fille. Cela sera la seule fois que je laisserais passer à votre égard. Maintenant rejoignez la salle de retenue. Régina suis moi je t'accompagnes en classe.

\- Oui mère. _Lui dis je en la suivant._

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est cette blonde que tu as croisé hier soir.

 _Je préfère ne pas répondre est me laisse guider par ma mère dans les couloirs du lycée. La matinée est longue, personne ne me parle et puis de toute façon je n'ai pas envie de parler à qui que ce soit. Le sort d'Emma m'inquiète plus. Midi sonne déjà la libération et je rejoins rapidement ce qui semble être les toilettes pour une envie plus que pressente. Je m'enferme dans une cabine et me soulage enfin. Ce n'est pas très glamour mais j'avais vraiment envie de faire pipi. La porte claque et j'entends l'eau couler. Comme prise sur le faite bien que je n'ai rien fait de spécial, je n'ose pas sortir des toilettes. A priori j'ai bien fais puis que j'entends à nouveau la porte s'ouvrir. Je tends l'oreille et ne dis rien pour ne pas me faire remarquer. J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment._

\- Qu'est ce que tu me veux French?

 _Je reconnais la voix comme étant celle d'Emma._

\- Moi rien. Je suis joyeuse aujourd'hui. J'ai appris que tu étais collée toute la journée et que tu ne pouvais pas participer à la prochaine compétition, vu que tu as lamentablement cassé ce bout de bois que tu appelais planche.

\- Vas te faire foutre French !

\- Oh que d'injures. Pauvre petite orpheline.

 _Je n'entends aucune réponse pourtant je sens les coups pleuvoir et les rires suivre. Jeté au sol j'attends que la porte se referme et les filles s'éloignent. Je sors précipitamment des toilettes et retrouve Emma par terre le visage tuméfié et en sang. Je me rapproche d'elle à la hâte et la soulève comme je peux._

\- Emma ça va?

\- Encore toi ?

\- Que veux tu je crois que nos chemins sont destinés à se croiser sans cesse.

\- Ouai..

\- Mon dieu mais qui sont ces filles?

\- Personne.

\- En tout cas « personne » t'a bien amochée.

\- C'est rien.

\- Arrêtes tu as le visage en sang. Laisses moi te soigner.

\- Je vais passer un peu d'eau dessus ça ira.

\- Oh non jeune fille, tu vas pas y échapper comme hier soir.

\- D'où tu sors Régina ?

\- Je te l'ai dis je viens d'arriver en ville.

\- Non mais en deux jours je n'ai l'impression que de te croiser. Je n'ai même pas encore vus mes amis.

\- Le destin ne cherche pas plus loin. Je sais que c'est pas top mais assies toi sur le lavabo je vais nettoyer tes plaies.

 _Mes gestes sont incertains, cette fille me fait perdre tout mes moyens et elle doit le ressentir puisque je sens sa main venir caresser ma joue et se perdre dans mes cheveux. Mon coeur rate un battement puis un deuxième quand je sens son souffle se rapprocher de moi. J'ai envie de l'embrasser, mon dieu j'en meurs d'envie. Mais il ne doit pas être d'accord vu que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau violemment me faisant reculer de quelques pas de ma position._

\- Voilà je crois que ça ira. _Repris je rapidement voulant couper court à ce qu'il pourrait se passer à présent._

\- Putain Swan je te cherches partout !

\- Je suis là Rub's. _Dit elle son regard toujours dans mon dos me faisant bruler de désir. Je suis gênée et quitte rapidement les lieux afin de retrouver un semblant de contenance._

 _L'apres midi se passe d'une lenteur affreuse. Les cours ne sont pas aussi passionnant qu'en Floride, mais je prends mon mal en patience, et finis par rejoindre le gymnase à la fin des cours. J'ai décidé de m'inscrire dans les poms poms girl du lycée._

 _Le gymnase est grand et déjà les filles s'échauffent pour leur pratique. Je rejoins celle qui semble être la capitaine._

\- Bonjour je suis Régina, je me suis inscrite pour une audition.

\- Tu es mignonne c'est déjà un bon point.

\- Merci.

\- Je m'appelle Belle je suis la capitaine de l'équipe de pom pom girls mais aussi la capitaine de l'équipe de snowboard.

\- Oh..

\- Oui je sais ça fait beaucoup mais je suis la meilleure donc c'est comme ça. Nous nous entrainons deux fois par semaine.

\- Vous soutenez qui?

\- L'équipe de Snow du lycée.

\- Mais comment peux tu soutenir une équipe dans lequel tu es également capitaine.

\- Facile j'entraine les filles qui me soutiendront lors des compétitions. Et à mon tour je soutiens les gars de mon équipe avec mon équipe de cheerleader.

\- Ok..

\- Tu m'a suivis?

\- Oui bien sur _dis je sans grande conviction._

 _L'entrainement se passe bien et je suis donc admise dans l'équipe de cheerleader. En même temps je ne sais pas skier il aurait été dur pour moi de l'intégrer. Je prends ma douche et rejoins le bureau de ma mère qui doit avoir terminée sa journée._

 _Cependant arrivée près de son bureau je l'entends discuter. Je ne peux pas interrompre la discussion, et me sent mal d'entendre tout ce qu'il se dit surtout qu'il s'agit d'Emma. Je laisse la discussion se finir et me renfrognes plus dans le mur quand la blonde en sort. Heureusement pour moi elle prend la direction opposée au mur sur lequel j'essaies de me fondre. Je me redresse à nouveau quand ma mère en sort._

\- Tu as tout entendu?

\- Oui.

\- Ne le cries pas sur tout les toits.

\- Je ne comptais pas le faire.

\- Tu sais quoi Régina je l'aime bien cette petite, elle me rappelle quand j'étais jeune.

\- Moi aussi… dis je le plus bas possible, mais pas suffisamment à priori.

\- Même pas deux jours que tu la connais et tu l'as déjà dans la peau.

 _Je baisse le regard en sachant qu'elle à raison et nous nous dirigeons toutes les deux à la voiture. Cependant mon regard s'encre sur Emma qui est grimpé sur son scooter et qui semble mal en point._

\- Maman on ne peut pas la laisser comme ça?

\- Elle à refusait mon aide.

\- Oui mais il fait froid où elle va aller?

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle.

 _En effet je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'inquiéter plus qu'elle démarre en trombe. Je rejoins ma mère et rentre enfin à la maison, en ayant toute mes pensées vers Emma._

* * *

 **A vos reviews.**

 **A la semaine prochaine.**

 **T.**


End file.
